The invention relates to spinner spreader machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinner spreader machine that selectively facilitates highly efficient application of lime and fertilizer products.
Spinner spreader machines are used to deliver fertilizer products over a desired geographic land area. Conventional spinner spreader apparatus such as the model L2020 manufactured by Highway Equipment Company of Cedar Rapids, Iowa, generally include a conveyor belt having a smooth surface to transport fertilizer and the like from a product storage bin to a spinner spreader mechanism at the rear of the spinner spreader machine. The smooth surface conveyor belts are generally driven via a set of rollers. The need for well-controlled lime product applications exists. For example, the coefficient of friction of lime to itself is higher than the coefficient of friction between lime and the smooth surface conveyor belts. Generally, as lime is transported from the product bin to the spinner spreader mechanism at the rear of the machine, the high coefficient of friction of lime to itself causes inconsistent delivery of the lime to the spinner spreader mechanism, causing inaccuracies in delivery and applications to a desired site. The use of smooth surface conveyor belt/rollers also is susceptible to slippage between the conveyor belt and the drive roller(s) creating even greater discrepancies between the desired and actual delivery and application of fertilizer and lime products. A model L3020 spinner spreader machine manufactured by Highway Equipment Company of Cedar Rapids, Iowa utilizes chains on the underside of the conveyor belt to move the conveyor belt.
All references cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.